


Too Nice

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Mentioned Ferdinand von Aegir, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Perfect Tea Time (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Dorothea makes strange complaints to Petra about Ferdinand. The two girls make a promise that one of them forgets about.Written for Fluffcember Day 23: "Promises"
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 1





	Too Nice

“Ugh, he’s just the _worst_ ,” Dorothea raged, stomping around the tea gazebo and drawing a few onlookers from the other tables. Petra sipped her tea patiently, keeping Dorothea company as she vented. “He’s _too_ nice, and _too_ helpful. It gives me the creeps. Don’t you agree Petra, darling?”

“I am not having agreement, Dorothea,” Petra said, frowning. “I think that it is good that Ferdinand is being nice and helpful.”

Dorothea pressed her lips together. “It… is a good thing,” she conceded. “But I think he’s also really obnoxious about it.”

“Maybe that is just the way he is,” Petra said. She finished the rest of her tea and set the cup on the table. “Perhaps you are just not liking how he is having a special affection toward you.”

“Hah!” Dorothea exclaimed. “That fool's advances are nothing I haven’t seen before.” The songstress took a seat across from Petra and laid her whole upper torso across the table.

“Promise me this, Petra,” Dorothea sighed, looking up at her friend. “If I’m ever dumb enough to go on a date with that stuck-up noble, give me a good smack right in the face.”

Petra’s eyes settled on Dorothea’s. “You are having my promise,” she said seriously.

Nearly six years later, Petra fulfilled her promise to a very surprised Dorothea.


End file.
